


Missing You

by TLK



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLK/pseuds/TLK
Summary: Last night, I dreamt of you..





	Missing You

_"Will you miss me?"_

I jerk awake into a sitting position, hand clutching my chest as I struggle to breathe. The room is dark, the sky saturated with hues of purple and blue as dawn starts to creep over the horizon. My studio is cool from the air conditioner running full blast, yet beads of sweat cascade down my form.

I glance over to where you used to lay when we slept, and I fight the urge to run my fingers over the cold sheets. Out of habit, I bite my lip, before forcibly tearing my eyes away.

As I lay back down, curled on my right to face your side of the bed, I feel a pang of pain wedge itself in my heart. I hesitantly reach for your pillow to hold it against me, your scent still clinging to the material, and hot tears escape from my blood-shot and tired eyes.

"Yes," I whisper. "I will miss you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. TLK here with a short blurb to share. I apologize that it has been a while since my last post but life have been a bit hectic on my end. Mainly trying to balance work, love, family, and everything in between. I hope you are all doing well <3
> 
> This work is unbeta-ed. So, it's a mess. Just like me. 
> 
> Twitter: SimplyTLK | Tumblr: SimplyTLK


End file.
